


Rome

by Truetomorrow



Category: Rome
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truetomorrow/pseuds/Truetomorrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brutus watches, but so does Antony. This causes... tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rome

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty old work, but still nothing new written..... some strong language, dub-con, mentions of intoxication, some power-play, terribly un-betad. Even bigger warning... First person PoV. What even.

The smug bastard. I can see him now, although I was clueless before. Watching me. Always watching. It stood him in good stead in both politics and warfare, although he had little conscious need for either-- he was much more impressed with what it could do for him romantically. The constant watching. For weakness. I assure myself, now as then, that this is the only reason he saw my weakness. After all, when you watch the watcher, it tends to get you noticed.

It was at another party where, I must admit I had had too much wine, just enough to loosen my tongue dangerously, but not enough for me to miss my mother's disapproving glare. And so I made myself scarce, ducked off into an empty part of the villa. There I stationed myself in an empty room, looking out the window over the city, thinking thoughts I cannot now recall. It was not until I heard a lock thrust into place that I even realized I was not alone, and oddly enough, it is the servant girl in the corner I remember noticing first. From there, I could hardly fail to notice Antony. I stared in slightly drunken silence-- surely I was not imagining this? And then the bastard looked up at me and smirked.

"Might as well get comfortable, time to watch and learn."

Dimly I realized he had spoken to me, and I remember dropping myself into a nearby chair, wondering desperately what he meant; I had already forgotten about the girl, but now he pulled her to him and smiled fully at me as he sat himself on a low couch against the far wall. So narrow was the room, however, that I fancied I could see his pupils blown wide in an unmistakable manner, and I remember feeling exultant that I had picked this small chamber out of the myriad of choices. He was speaking again, but to the girl kneeling in front of him now, and I ignored him and just looked my fill as he leaned indolently against the wall. His eyes flicked to mine for a split second before he widened his legs and pulled the girl's face to his cock--she must have freed it while he spoke. I found myself unable to look away. Any remnants of drink had now passed, faded into the past as I feasted on the sight in front of me. The star of so many of my fantasies for longer than I care to remember was now in front of me, being sucked off by an admittedly attractive slave girl. My eyes moved back to his face and he chuckled once.

"Looks like I may have been incorrect, I seem to be having no effect..." his eyes now dropped to my own crotch and he quirked an eyebrow, "or, I see that I am too easily resisted."

I knew what he wanted, and somehow I managed to take hold of myself, both literally and mentally. I knew he had no interest in me, sexually. He was probably just getting off on being watched by someone who found him as attractive as he found himself, someone whose weakness he had found and was now exploiting... Someone he knew would not pass up the opportunity of watching him in action. I knew what he wanted, and he knew that I wanted him--that was enough for me to play along with him.

He made soft noises, and his face was flushed with a lovely red that slowly spread over the rest of his visible body, though not nearly enough showed, for my liking, and I groaned as his hips lifted in a sudden, small thrust and his eyes slitted as the girl did something new to his cock. I was embarrassed to realize that I would not be able to last long, and tried to convey this wordlessly to him. Antony, surprisingly, understood and pulled the girl up and spread her vertically along the short side of the sofa. I admired the view of her breasts and the top of her head for a moment, before my attention was drawn back to the man. His cock was shiny with saliva, and he stood with his face to me as he lifted the girl up by her hips and slid in. His face in that instant would haunt my dreams for years to come, and I bit back a groan, slowing my stroke to match his thrusts into the girl.

My eyes flicked constantly between her bouncing breasts, his face contorting in pleasure, and his slick cock thrusting into her wet body. My hand sped up as Antony's hips sped up, and I bit my lip to hold back the noises I knew would mean nothing but another victory for the man in front of me… that victory I would not give him lightly or without physical incentive. The slave-woman between us had no such qualms, however, and she alternated gasps and hitched moans in varied enough intensity that I believed they were real. I hoped for her sake she would receive her pleasure from this interaction, but I doubted it by the way Antony's hips had begun to stutter. I met Antony's eyes to catch him smirking at me, his eyes dark in the few seconds before he tossed his head back and emptied himself into the girl before him. He patted her hip absent-mindedly and was already fixing his clothes to head back to the gathering.

With a final smirk in my direction, he stood in the corner of the room and watched to see what we would do. The girl and I locked eyes then. "Bastard," I hissed out, "Alright, get over here. Finish me off."

The second the girl slid onto my neglected cock, I realized my mistake and I let out a low moan. I had forgotten that Antony had just emptied himself into the girl I was now sliding into, and she was dripping with their shared wetness. For once Antony did not gloat, though it was obvious that he, too, had realized why I had moaned, and I spread my legs and leaned back enough for the girl to position herself more securely over my cock. I slid a hand between our bodies and stroked her clit as she moved against me. Her moan reverberated through my body as she sped up her thrusts to match my fingers, and I moaned again as she tightened around my cock until, with one hand guiding her body and my other hand where she needed it most, we both came with a shout.

I tried to shut my eyes to bask in the pleasure, but the instant before I came, I sought out Antony standing against the wall as he watched. I cursed myself for my slip even as my body buzzed and thrust weakly into the moaning girl above me. Antony just winked at me and slid out to rejoin the gathering. Some day I'd make sure to wipe that smug look off of his face. Until then, I knew it would only haunt my dreams… whether waking or otherwise. My head thunked against the wall behind me. Bastard.


End file.
